Luminiscencia
by Katabrecteri
Summary: AU. * El amor es una fuente poderosa de luz, pero hay veces en que los rayos luminosos se aprecían mejor en medio de la penumbra.


_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Con dedicación a Drixx, por una feliz navidad y un año que venga cargado de sorpresas buenas ^^**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

** .  
**

**LUMINISCENCIA**

**.**

**I. Calidez compartida.**

**.**

**.**

El aroma a pintura fresca la despertó. Quitó de su rostro el letargo, caminando perezosamente hacia la sala. Lo vio entusiasmado, poniendo empeño en su labor decorativa.

"¿Qué haces de pie tan temprano?" – Consultó, notándola observarlo.

"Buscando a mi esposo que me deja sola durmiendo en la cama." – Respondió exagerando molestia.

Bajó enseguida de la escalera, acercándose a ella, besándola ligeramente, para no mancharla con pintura.

"Lo lamento Bombón, Quise avanzar en esto." – Se disculpó, indicando los avances en la sala, y cómo adquiría la forma que Seiya quiso. Entonces cambió su sonrisa a una picara. – "Pero puedo compensarlo esta noche, aunque probablemente no puedas dormir."

Se besaron calmadamente, dándose mutuamente los buenos días. La rubia se apartó, dirigiéndose a la ducha, permitiéndole a su esposo continuar en su trabajo.

Serena supo de la importancia de esa navidad, de lo mucho que Seiya quiso cuidar cada detalle. De los dos años de matrimonio que tenían, era la primera vez que su hogar sería sede de un evento familiar, y uno tan importante como el que tendrían en Nochebuena. Para ella fue algo excesivo que incluso él pintara de rojo oscuro el salón, pero quiso dejarlo complacer sus mañas, sus caprichos de niño. Volviendo a la habitación para comenzar su propio día de corridas pre navideñas.

-

-

Por la tarde, y luego de dejar terminada la pintura, Seiya recorrió el centro de la ciudad, en busca de un regalo que parecía agotado en cada sitio que visitó.

Finalmente pareció tener algo de suerte, esperando en el mesón mientras la vendedora le trajo el paquete envuelto con una cinta color rosa.

"Seguro su niña estará feliz con este regalo, es lo que están llevando todos." – Comentó ligeramente la mujer.

"Lo sé, lleva meses rogando por esto." – Respondió entusiasmado.

"¿Qué edad tiene ella?"

"Once. Es una dulzura, pero su madre la malcría demasiado." – Le conversó, orgulloso de su hija.

"Oh, entrando en la edad difícil, imagino que usted y su esposa están con los nervios de punta y suelen discutir por ello." – Aventuró, asimilando historias similares que escuchó en su trabajo.

"No precisamente…" - Comentó irónico.

Salio de ahí acelerado, mirando su reloj para comprobar que iba a tiempo de recoger la cinta del regalo de Serena. Justo los dos regalos que más le importaron, fueron los últimos que pudo adquirir. Pero ya no sintiéndose irresponsable, sino pensando en las reacciones de las dos mujeres que más adoró en su vida.

Llamó a Taiki, confirmando detalles de la cena que tendrían en Nochebuena, no confiando en la disposición de Yaten para ayudarle en lo que no fue capaz de hacer por sí solo.

-

-

La vio acomodándose el vestido, con el cabello recogido, luciendo tan brillante como la decoración que ambos hicieran por la mañana. Siempre podía con él, siempre hubo ese toque de distraerlo de lo que fuese que hacía. Se acercó, no alertándola, hasta que ella lo viera por el espejo. Avanzó manteniendo su mirada perdida, capturándola entre sus brazos.

Serena le iba a apartar, pretendiendo estar lista antes tiempo para recibir a sus invitados. Sin embargo, su cuerpo y su corazón reaccionaron, encendiéndose espontáneamente a los besos que Seiya esparcía por su cuello, a las caricias que derramaba por su cuerpo. Pero por más que intentó voltear hacia él, no pudo. Actuaba de droga sobre ella, dejándola perdida de razón, de voluntad. La manejo con maestría volteándola hacía él sin despegarse un momento de su piel, avanzando desde su cuello a sus labios, capturándolos demandante, acomodándola para el momento. Susurraba entre los besos, no sabiendo bien qué decía, pero si que solo podía agradecer sus palabras, mientras deshizo el moño alto que ella llevó, perdiendo sus dedos en sus cabellos.

Se calmó en su invasión, pero no la detuvo, solo quitando sus manos de su cabeza para alcanzar sus caderas y ayudarla a ubicarse sobre el tocador, tirando las cremas al suelo, causando la risa nerviosa de ambos, mas concentrados en su contacto que en cualquier cosa. Aprovechó el impulso para explorar bajo su vestido de fiesta, encontrándola tan tentadora asi vestida que quiso saber mas sobre lo que guardó bajo la ropa.

"Seiya…deberíamos…" – Protestó entre besos.

"¿Ir a la cama?" – Sugirió distraído.

"La cena…" – Le recordó, apenas recordándolo ella misma por el momento.

"Si…sabes deliciosa."

No hubo mas que discutir, ella también lo quiso, pero no perdería tiempo en cambiar de sitio. Lo apegó mas a ella, atrapándolo con sus piernas, haciendo el abrazo más cercano. Serena siempre planeó complacer a Seiya en lo que quiso, incluso si no estaba de acuerdo, pero definitivamente hubo cosas en que la complacencia fue mutua. Sonrió cuando lo sintió deslizando las tiras de su vestido, descubriendo su busto, entibiándola en su tacto. Serena bajó agitada, posándose en su pantalón para abrirlo, pero el chirrido agudo los interrumpió.

El timbre sonó reiteradas veces, trayéndolos de vuelta. Permanecieron unos segundos quietos, pero fue imposible evadirlo, sus invitados esperaban.

De mala gana la devolvió al suelo, estirando su camisa arrugada. La rubia puso en su lugar las partes de su vestido, dándose cuenta que ya no le daba tiempo de peinarse. Pasó rápidamente un peine, ordenándolo apenas.

"Estoy hecha un desastre. Es tu culpa, Seiya." - Reclamó aun sonrojada.

"Me siento alagado de ser responsable de que te veas tan hermosa." – Bromeó, acercándose a besarla ligeramente, luego dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

Le sacaba de quicios esa clase de comentarios, tanto como adoraba escucharlos. Si hubo un imprevisto en su atuendo para esa noche, tener las caricias de su esposo y sus palabras dulces, lo valía.

Antes de alcanzar a abrirla completamente, la puerta se vino sobre él, junto con el abrazo abrumante de su niña, radiante, feliz.

"¡Papá! ¡Feliz Navidad!" – Gritó, envolviéndolo.

"Hey, cariño, estas ahogándome" – Le saludó divertido.

Avanzó con ella del brazo, invitando a pasar al resto.

Taiki entró cargando a sus hijos acompañado de Ami, preocupada de limpiar el rostro enchocolatado del menor de sus niños. Sonrió viéndolos, recordándole a si mismo cuando Akira era bebé. Luego entraron Yaten y Mina, tratando de saludarlo calmado, aun viéndose molestos por el sus roces.

"¿Donde está mamá?" – Preguntó la niña.

"Aquí estoy cariño." Respondió Kakyuu entrando apresurada a la casa. "Olvidé uno de los regalos en el auto."

Serena caminó hacia la sala, viendo a todos reunidos, adentrándose en la calidez de compartir esa noche con su familia, con esa extraña familia.

Seiya fue adoptado, si bien adoró a sus padres mientras vivieron, siempre quiso saber sobre sus orígenes, y ya de adulto encontró solo un par de descendientes de los Kou, bastante lejanos a él en parentesco, pero aun asi consideró a Taiki y Yaten como su familia. También congenió con las esposas de ambos, que lo acogieron como si lo conocieran de por vida.

Y estuvo Kakyuu. Fue en principio difícil de asimilar para Serena, pero a esas alturas, después de tres años juntos, era normal. La pelirroja fue pareja de Seiya, y era la madre de su hija. Si para bien se dieron cuenta a tiempo que su relación no daba para más, existía ese vínculo en común, que además de su amistad, fue su obligación. La rubia resintió en principio verlos tan cercanos, pero entendió que no hubo nada mas entre su esposo y su ex, y estaba dichosa de ver lo bien que podían llevarse ambas, para bien de Seiya y Akira.

"Cariño, te ves nerviosa." - Bromeó con su esposa, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su parte. No solo habiéndola desordenado en sus caricias minutos antes, sino que dejándola en evidencia con su familia.

Sin prestarle más atención se dirigió a saludar cariñosamente a cada uno de los presentes.

-

-

Pareciendo unos adolescentes después de una fiesta, yacieron todos en el living, llenos de comida, aun riéndose de sus conversaciones, teniendo como principales blancos a Seiya y Yaten, luego de la confesión sobre la pelea entre ellos que nadie entendía.

"Cariño, si usabas el auto de Yaten cuando lo rayaste, ¿qué pasó con el tuyo?" – Quiso saber.

Seiya buscó ayuda, mirando hacia Mina. La rubia rió de la cara desesperada de su amigo.

"Está bien, de todas formas lo sabrá. Ya es hora." – Le aconsejó.

Serena no supo como tomar el comentario, esperando una explicación convincente de su esposo. Menos aun entendió cuando él salió de casa, sin decir una palabra. Nadie tampoco quiso agregar algo. Decidió seguirlo, no queriendo sentirse mas burlada.

Pero su salida apresurada y enojada no duró mucho, porque su marcha firme no alcanzó su destino cuando sus pasos se congelaron al verlo. A él y a su acompañante.

"¿Qué es esto, Seiya?" – Inquirió sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"Tu sorpresa." – Reveló tímidamente.

Corrió a abrazarlo, emocionada de ver el enorme perro que Seiya traía consigo. Ella siempre quiso uno, y él se lo dio. Como siempre, haciéndola feliz de las maneras que no esperó.

Mientras permanecieron juntos en las afueras de su casa, Seiya explicó que debido al tamaño del perro no pudo llevarlo en su auto, y el de Yaten sirvió. Aunque el jugueteó de la mascota mientras conducía terminó en el rayón del auto y el enojo del platinado.

Volvieron envueltos el uno en el otro, mientras Serena tiraba de la correa de su perro para que los siguiese al interior. Al verlos, todos rieron notando lo burlada que fue la rubia, pero a ella no le causó molestia, mas bien le hizo feliz saber del complot de todos para recibir su regalo.

Akira corrió a abrazar al perro, pidiéndole a Serena jugar con él, llevándose consigo a los hijos de Taiki. Los adultos siguieron en su diversión de dar los regalos, agregando a Serena a sus victimas de burla.

Se hizo mas tarde, Ami quiso volver a casa, para acostar a sus niños que ya caían dormidos. Kakyuu creyó también conveniente que Akira y ella fuesen a casa. Cada uno se despidió alegre de la velada compartida. Incluso Yaten pareció más suave en sus reacciones hacia Seiya, tratando de no seguir recriminándole el daño en su auto.

Estando al fin solos, pensaron en dormir, pero no pudieron ir a la cama, sabiendo que cuando lo intentasen, su nuevo acompañante iría por ellos. Pasaron el resto de la fría madrugada jugando con él, no pudiendo escoger un nombre aun. Casi al amanecer al fin cayó rendido, durmiendo cerca de la calidez de la chimenea. Seiya atrapó a su esposa, arrumándola a su lado en el sofá. Permanecieron juntos, silenciosos, impregnándose de la calidez que compartieron, de las sensaciones mutuas que no necesitaron verbalizarse.

La sintió relajarse entre sus brazos, notándola dormida, observando su rostro calmo y dichoso. La intimidad de ese momento lo inundó. Pensando en cuanto siempre la amaría, sabiendo que haría lo que fuese para mantener a Serena como en ese momento, iluminada por el amor que compartían.

–

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola! **_

_**Esto es el regalo prometido para Drixx!**_

_**Ojalá y te haya gustado, sé que eres una de las que ama sobre todo a Seiya y Serena juntos, y por eso es que me suelo sentir en deuda y presionada con estas historias de ellos. Pero traté de hacer lo mejor posible.**_

_**Por otro lado, esto no es un one shot. Es el inicio navideño de una historia que he pensado hace un tiempo, y este ha sido el momento de presentárselas. Así que comenzaré a trabajar en ella también.**_

_**¡Feliz Navidad a todas! **_

_**En especial a Drixx y las chicas del foro =)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


End file.
